


Hot wheels in a summer breeze

by XxFanfictionMasterxX



Series: FFXV x reader [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff, biker reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-22 05:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30034062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxFanfictionMasterxX/pseuds/XxFanfictionMasterxX
Summary: Ignite encounters a lively biker as she almost runs him over in her hurry.
Relationships: Ignis Scientia & Reader, Ignis Scientia/Reader, Prompto Argentum/Cindy Aurum
Series: FFXV x reader [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2209410
Kudos: 2





	Hot wheels in a summer breeze

As Ignis was walking over the parking lot to check on Cindy with his car, he was forced to throw himself to the side to avoid almost getting hit by a motorcycle coming roaring into the parking lot. He let out a grunt as he adjusted his glasses and looked at the masked rider. They stopped a few feet away, looking over to him.

”Are you ok? I’m so sorry!” They said though their words were muffled by their helmet.

“Ah, damn...” They grunted as they stepped off the motorcycle. The tiers laid almost flat as they seemed to melt upon the burning concrete. “Cindy! You got any spare tiers?!” They called out as they pulled the helmet off, revealing feminine features.

“Again, I’m so sorry. I barely made it here on broken wheels.”

“No harm done.” He reassured her, looking the bike over. 

“Comin’ right up, swee’heart!” Cindy called as she walked further into the garage.

“Thank you!” She turned back to the man. “Still, let me make it up to you.” She tried fixing her messy hair.

“Damn, it’s hot today.” She exclaimed as she rested the helmet on top of the bike’s seat and started undoing her jacket, revealing a bikini-like top. 

“Put on a shirt, you gonna kill the poor man!” Cindy came, throwing a thin tank top at the girl, making her giggle.

“Sorry. It’s just too hot to wear a bunch of clothes under this jacket.” 

Ignis would never admit he had actually been flustered. Cindy turned to the man in question.

“I’ll have t’ wait fo’ a new part fo’ the car. Should be here by tomorro’.” She turned back to the biker. “I’ll fix ‘im up good for ya!” She winked as she checked the biker over. 

“Great, could you check the motor too while you’re at it?” Cindy nodded as she shooed the two away. Chuckling, (Y/N) pulled the tank top over her head. 

“Lunch at the diner sound good?” She glanced over at the man walking next to her. “Oh, I am such a dummy.” She sighed as she smiled. “I’m (Y/N).” She stopped and extended her hand to him. He stood shocked for a moment before regaining his composure.

“Ignis.” He shook her hand as he adjusted his glasses.

“I promise she don’t bite... hard!” Cindy teased as she watched them. (Y/N) laughed nervously.

“Shut up, you grease monkey!” She said as she continued walking. Ignis followed her into the diner, sitting down at the counter.

Only moments later the three boys accompanying Ignis to Hammerhead, walked in.

“Hey hey hey! Didn’t think you could pick up pretty girls?!” Prompting teased, swinging an arm around his shoulders, smiling.

“Very funny...” Ignis sighed as he sat down. 

“Yeah. Besides, I think it’s pretty clear I’m the one who picked up a pretty boy.” She smirked, making Ignis blushed and Prompto laugh.

“Hey... Do I know you?” Gladio studied her closer. 

“I dunno, you tell me?”

“Wait, you went to our school!” Prompting realised.

“Oh yeah might be. I kinda dropped out to go become a Glaive for the king but that didn’t happen as planned so I had to enrol in a different school later on.” She scratched the back of her neck sheepishly. 

“Yeah, I remember. You were training like crazy too.” Gladio raised an eyebrow.

“And still do. Just not to become a Glaive. So, ya’ out here on royal business or just felt like gettin’ ya’ car fixed up by Cindy?”

After eating their food, (Y/N) and the others went over to check on Cindy. 

“Hey babe, how’s it goin’?” (Y/N) swayed into view of the mechanic. Prompto’s heart sank. 

“You together...?” He looked like a kicked puppy at the very least. 

“What-? Oh, nah. I call ‘er babe all the time.” (Y/N) brushed it off with a smile. “What? Ya’ got a crush of something?” She smirked teasingly. Prompto averted his eyes in embarrassment.

“Ya’ bike’s as good as new, why doncha take ‘I’m for a test run?”

“Thanks!” She started backing towards her bike. “By the way, Cindy- Did you say you were waiting for a car part?” She swung a hand towards the mechanic. 

“Ya’.” 

“Where’s it now?” (Y/N) took her biker gloves out of her pocket, putting them on.

“Next town ova’h.” She called out as she stuck her head under the hood again. 

“I’ll go get it for ya!” She shrugged the heavy leather jacket on before picking up her helmet.

“That woulda be swell!” Cindy popped up to smile before ducking under once again. “Just tell ‘em it’s for me’h. They’ll know!”

“Great! See ya in a bit!” (Y/N) plopped the helmet on as she readied herself to swing a leg over the saddle.

“Wait. I’ll come with you-“ Ignis said suddenly. “If you can give me a ride I’ll gladly come with you. It is for my car after all.” He tried his best to ignore the winking and wiggles of eyebrows from his three companions behind him.

“Sure thing.” (Y/N) smiled as she went into the garage to grab an extra helmet. She made sure Ignis was paying attention before she threw it lightly to him. 

The two where soon off, Ignis holding tightly around (Y/N)’s waist to not fall off the bike going fast along the road.

The bike came rolling into the parking lot as the sun moved lower in the sky. Ignis got off the bike, dusting his pants off. (Y/N) huffed as she pulled the helmet off her head, shaking the stray hairs out of her face. She noticed Ignis was struggling to unclassified the buckle of the helmet and chuckled.

“Here, lemme help ya.” She bent down, close, to see the buckle before she managed to unclasp it. “There!” She smiled as he pulled it off successfully. As (Y/N) straightened again, they met eyes, noticing how close their faces were and paused. His hair was a mess from the helmet and small strands were hanging down into his face.

“You’ve got really pretty eyes.” (Y/N) half smiled but stayed in place. Ignis blushed slightly as his eyes darted to her lips and back to her eyes. (Y/N) chuckled again before averting her eyes and turning to walk over to the post office. She hurried over so Ignis wouldn’t see her blush.

“You’ve got a real find this time, I can tell.” The old man winked at her, making her blush even more.

“Shut up...” She smiled shyly. “I’m here to pick up a package for Cindy.” She man nodded before walking into the storage. As she waited, she felt Ignis come to stand close behind her, resting a hand on the counter. He stood there, looking straight forward but she could tell he was flustered from how his eyes would flutter over in her direction every other second.

“‘Ere ya go!” The old man came back, placing a heavy package on the counter. He smiled knowingly at her after noticing Ignis beside her. “Have a good day.” He smiled warmly at the two before going back.

“You too!” (Y/N) said before reaching for the package. As she grabbed it, she felt gloved hands brush on top of hers. She looked down to see Ignis’ hands wrapped gently around hers.

“Let me.” He insisted and she pulled her hands away quickly.

“Ok.” She mumbled before they walked back to her bike. “Thanks.” 

As they both hopped back onto the bike, (Y/N) turned around slightly in her seat to look at Ignis holding his helmet. 

“I have an idea.” She grinned at his confused expression before turning back around, putting her helmet on.

They drove out onto the road again and after a while, they turned away from the main road, onto a smaller dirt road. The bumpy ride lasted only a short while before they stopped. The small cliff was overlooking the sea and the Galdin Quie. The sun was still a while away from setting but the sky was already turning a beautiful fiery pink. A small pickling bench sat a safe distance away from the edge. (Y/N) smiled back at Ignis as she walked towards the bench to it down. He followed her, sitting on the opposite side of the table.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” She sighed as she looked out over the calm water.

“...Yes...” Ignis answer, but he wasn’t looking at the sea, or the sky. His gaze travelled over her soft features, her gentle smile and her messy helmet hair. Absentmindedly, he reached out to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, making her look at him. Their faces were once again oh so close. She glanced down t his lips before going back to his eyes. They both leaned in, Ignis hand came to cup her cheek as their lips met. (Y/N) sighed softly at his gentle touch. Unfortunately, Ignis phone suddenly went off and he sighed annoyedly as they broke the kiss. He pulled it out of his pocket, looking at the screen.

“Noctis...” He sighed again before answering. “What?”

“Oooh~ Someone doesn’t seem very happy. Did we interrupt something?” Noctis chuckled.

“Yes, now if you’ll excuse us-“

“No, wait. We just wanted to make sure nothing had happened.” He chuckled again.

“No, we’re fine. Now goodbye.” He ended the call before daring to look (Y/N) in the eyes. She held back a giggle at his distress.

“It’s ok.” Her smile widened before she grabbed his shirt, tugging him closer, before her lips met his again. This time, much more intimate and needy.


End file.
